Twisted Turns
by quip
Summary: The future is not always a straight path. Seven ways it could‘ve been but didn’t. Parts i to vii; Spoilers


**AN**: These events are not linked together unless you want them to.

**Summary: **The future is not always a straight path. Seven ways it could've been but didn't.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

**Twisted Turns**

"_A single path…among your many possible futures…_" - Ion

* * *

**i.**

Sylvia smiled weakly as her mother handed her the bundle of blankets that covered her newly born daughter.

"Let's name her Meryl," Sylvia turned and addressed her beloved husband, a grayish-blue haired giant by the name of Badaq, who had arrived just in time from his work to see their child. She handled Meryl gently as the delicate blond-haired baby giggled and blew bubbles, reaching out with her tiny hands and grasping tightly onto the thumb of her mother. "I think she inherited your strength."

Badaq threw his head back and roared with laughter. "She will become a fine girl indeed." Sylvia's mother then left, having fulfilled her role, and left the happy couple alone with their first-born.

A few days later, the Queen of Kimlasca gave birth to a beautiful and healthy princess. The people of Baticul rejoiced.

The lives of Meryl and Princess Natalia began.

* * *

**ii.**

On the day after the Emperor's wedding, Jade entered his office to find a memo on his desk next to a neat stack of paperwork nearly reaching the ceiling of his office. It read:

__

Dear Brother-in-Law,

Do this paperwork for me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

With love,

Peony

Sighing, he crumpled the paper and cursed his sister for marrying such a lazy ruler.

**

* * *

**

iii.

Aim carefully, Legretta thought as she pointed her fonic guns at Commandant Van Grant's heart and pulled the trigger.

She missed.

**

* * *

**

iv.

It wasn't another Akzeriuth incident. It didn't fall into the Qliphoth, sink into the miasma, or anything like that. Instead, it was burning.

St. Binah was burning.

Heat radiated from the town, flames consuming the buildings, and the smoke clogged their throats and blinded their eyes, stopping anyone who tried to extinguish them. But there nothing could be done. All the fourth fonons in the world couldn't put out this fire.

But it didn't stop them from trying.

**

* * *

**

v.

"…Thus shall Auldrant be destroyed by the miasma and turned to dust," the Ion replica read at the entrance of the Absorption Gate. "This is the end of Auldrant." Still holding onto the small fragment of the Seventh Fonstone, the replica collapsed, and Mohs turned to Van.

Sync, tuning out the sound of the hysteric voice of the former Grand Maestro, looked back at the weakened replica and wondered if this would've happened to him too if he had enough power to read the Score.

**

* * *

**

vi.

Eldrant, with its white marble walls and beautiful structure, was peaceful. The sound of battles were heard throughout the fallen city but was ignored by the man meditating on the top of the replica of his birthplace.

Van opened his eyes at the echoing sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs. It was time for the final battle. He stood up slowly and opened his eyes to see his guest.

"I'm impressed, Asch. You've finally come," he laughed. "I must have been foolish to expect the replica to come."

"Shut up," he growled quietly. His pupil's face was stony and unreadable, his bangs covering his emerald eyes.

This was strange. Only Asch was there, Van thought, He had thought at least three more would come.

With his broken amour and crimson hair crusted with blood, Luke fon Fabre drew his sword and pointed its tip toward his former master.

"I will not let his sacrifice be in vain." He took on his battle stance, the one Van had taught him so many years ago, and waited for his first move. "I will not lose."

He did not mourn or cry at the death of his replica, after all, he would join him very soon.

**

* * *

**

vii.

On the day of Luke and Asch's coming-of-age ceremony, the Kimlascan castle was full to the point that it was almost bursting. Half the population of Auldrant had come, both humans and replicas, and Tear wondered how Luke and Asch became so popular, forgetting the fact that they had saved the whole world.

She wandered around the hall, dismissing her obligation as a soldier for once, and mourned silently of their deaths as she searched the castle for her friends.

"There was once a boy, a replica at that time I believe, that lived in Duke Fabre's Manor, the one right next to this very castle, and his name was Luke…" Maestro Tritheim told the children, as it was traditional for storytelling in ceremonies, but Tear hurriedly walked passed without a single moment of hesitation.

She found Anise and Jade near the refreshment table. The puppeteer was no longer as young as when Tear had last seen her, and the Colonel looking as if he hadn't aged a bit. If Luke had not been their friend and the Emperor had been able to attend the ceremony himself, Tear knew they would not be there.

Anise greeted her with a wide smile showing too much teeth. Jade nodded toward her, acknowledging her presence, and coolly sipped his glass of red wine. They made no attempt at a conversation so she lingered silently until it was acceptable for her to leave without being impolite.

The Kimlascan princess was outside, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, shoulders heaving as she sobbed.

She shouldn't be bothered, Tear thought as she turned away, No one should be that cruel.

It wasn't until most of the guests were gone that the melodist finally found Guy. He was standing at the balcony staring off into space, a cup of tea in hand, long gone cold. Her footsteps against the cold stone floor were heard, and he turned to her, smiling.

Tear noticed that his clothes were a bit different than what he wore during their travels together but still had his trademark orange. But the smile on his face was nowhere near as bright as his clothes.

Tear joined him at the balcony, far enough to not trigger his still-present phobia. Although over the years Guy had fought to overcome his fear from his traumatized childhood, she was glad that at least one thing had not changed.

"Guy…" Her thought trailed, the sentence was left unfinished. It was strange to say that a melodist such as herself would have a cracked voice, but this was probably the first time she had spoken all day.

He responded with another smile, hand scratching the back of his head. "Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, huh?" Guy said with a somewhat prideful tone like a father or a brother would've used. Some things never change. "Nobles sure know who to throw a party." Tear was unsure if he meant to be sarcastic or not and chose to ignore it.

"He was… supposed to come back." Tear's voice still cracked from disuse.

Guy nodded. He understood.

There was no one at Tataroo Valley that night.

* * *

"_A route of many roads leading from nowhere to nothing._" - Ambrose Bierce


End file.
